the_secret_circlefandomcom-20200215-history
Livia Thorne
Livia"Liv '''or '''Livie" Thorne (born February 25, 1995) is the main character and female protagonist. She is an eccentric and free-spirited Witch, she is the daughter of the late Thomas Thorne, and Dawn Blackwell-Thorne, the granddaughter of the late Henry Thorne, the girlfriend of Jake Armstrong, the best friend and the paternal younger half-sister of Diana Meade, the younger cousin of both Adam and Nick, and the first most powerful member of The Chance Harbor Circle. Early life Personality Liv has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough, overconfident, and girl attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up inside of her. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations, such as being in a room with a dangerous drug dealer with a knife. Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events. She is very brave, emotionally strong, strong-willed, extremely tenacious and determined. Liv can be very Fearful and intimidated of certain people or things and sometimes her powers. for example: when Faye, Diana, Melissa, Nick, and Adam told her that she is a witch she denied, saying that they are mentally deranged bumped into Nick and shattered a window with her mind and kept on saying no and ran or when Zachary Larson tried to kill her and when Grace locked her in her car and ignited it on fire and many more. She has an exotic and rebellious personality. in this way, her specialties are fire and ice. when her specialty becomes ice, she displays a very cruel and cold personality but when her specialty is fire sh is extremely tenacious, feisty and powerful. Liv is ambitious. She is creative and bubbly, and very confident but also is naive. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Livia is the most powerful witch seen and heard of. Over the series, Liv has displayed an impressive and very powerful use of both Solo magic and Circle magic. she first discovers her powers and its strength when the first members of the circle which includes her 2 cousins freaked her out by telling her that she is a witch and she broke a window and glass shattered everywhere. the members followed her out at that moment and when she was talking she was able to levitate water droplets without even knowing (hydrokinesis). Her great potential was shown early in the series when she managed to subdue a storm neither Faye or Diana could stop, showing an affinity for Atmokinesis. in one episode she screamed so loud like a siren and broke the glass of every car and anything glass-like that can shatter. ' When she does solo magic she is able to do many impressive feats such as causing storms, cause everything to explode and shatter, cause an earthquake(geokinesis), plant revival, resurrection, hypnosis, fireworks. sometimes her magic is hard to control it. When the entire Circle was once kidnapped and was about to be killed by Luke she was able to blow up one of Luke's Witch Cruids with a solid shout. Seconds after this, she reversed the effects of the Witch Cruid, causing it to set Luke of fire ,killing him instead of Diana, proving just how powerful her dark magic truly is as she activated its power through instinct alone and it was enough to overpower a barrier of ash-wood, a special type of wood which renders most use of magic useless, thought it may not work on Dark Magic, as Iron, which blocks normal magic, did not seem to affect it. all of Livia's powers are more amplified than any member of the Chance Harbor Circle. List: * Pyrokinesis: Pyrokinesis 'is the ability to create, absorb and manipulate fire and heat. * '''Geokinesis: Geokinesis '''is the ability to manipulate the earth in its various forms, such as rock, sediment, nature and plant life * '''Hydrokinesis: Hydrokinesis '''is the ability to create and manipulate water * '''Substanciakinesis ' * '''Gelidkinesis * Elemental Control: '''Liv can influence, summon or control any of the ten basic elements in nature which are: Earth, air, fire, water, ice, lightning, weather, light, metal and blood. * '''Telepathy: Telepathy is the act of reading, project, controlling and channeling the energy and mind of another witch. * Spellcasting: '''The act of changing and controlling events by magic influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * '''Witches Brew: '''The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * '''Channeling: '''The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * '''Animal Communication * Atmokinesis: Atmokinesis '''is the ability to influence the weather. One with this ability can create storms such as thunderstorms, hurricanes, monsoons, and tornadoes, change the temperature and weather patterns, and even manipulate the natural elements. * '''Cryokinesis: this '''is an element similar to Molecular Immobilization and it is the power to freeze with the mind. * '''Aerokinesis: Aerokinesis is the ability to manipulate and produce air and affect the flow, velocity and chemical composition of air and wind * Electrokinesis: ''' is the ability to create and manipulate electrical currents and produce lightning * '''Conjuration: '''The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * '''Technopathy: '''to affect or manipulate technology usually shown as turning something on or off. Like turning on music * '''Telekinesis: '''The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * '''Photokinesis * Blast waves/energy blasts: can use her energy and adrenaline to use as a weapon of choice by blasting it through. * Merillia: '''Merillia is just like plant revival but this is a flow of energy that makes anything plant-like Vibrant, healthy, fresh and potent * '''Supersonic scream Dark magic: *'Blood rituals' *'Possession' *'Accelerated healing factor' *'Enhanced Stamina' Light Magic: * Dark magic immunity: '''this depends if she wants and has the indomitable will * '''Protection Spell Weaknesses * Darkness ('''this sometimes can be)' * '''Ashwood: '''Can prevent a Witch from using magic when inside a circle composed of this. * '''Iron Sulphate: '''Substance used to suppress the magic of witches. * '''Colocasia Powder: '''Powder that prevents the use of Dark Magic. * '''Witch Cruids: '''magically enchanted bottles. When a bit of the witch's blood, a personal item, and some mandrake root are placed within and lit on fire, the witch will die instantly. Tools * '''Thorne Crystal' * Thorne Book of Shadows * Necklace Name * Faye is derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy" * her name Fayebelle is a combination of the meaning of Faye "fairy" and belle "beauty or beautiful", so Fayebelle mean beautiful fairy * Thorne is a surname of English origin, originally referring to a thorn bush